Killbot
Killbot is a highly anticipated upcoming 2.1 Extreme memory Demon created by Lithifusion. It is now set to be verified by BoldStep, who now has a record of 95%https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5fXxroWgOM. Backstory Killbot's first preview came on June 21st, 2017. Back then, DollarC was accepting extreme demons to his channel and featuring the best ones. Lithifusion sent Killbot to DollarC, who was so amazed that he immediately uploaded the video on his channel. Since that time, DollarC had a huge fan-base. Many people considered the level "God Eater-tier" meaning a rival for the title of best level ever. On September 6th, Cove won the KillBot song contest, changing the in-game song to Sweet Dreams. After the final preview, Sylz was chosen to verify Killbot. After only one stream, he decided to quit due to Hurricane Irma. His best was 23%. Then, Lithifusion chose Antares as the new verifier, who super-buffed it and achieved 45%. However, he quit as well due to school starting up again for him. Because of this, BoldStep has taken over the verification, who removed most of Antares' buffs since they made the level ridiculously inconsistent. Gameplay The level starts with a ball segment with sudden speed changes and hard timings. Then it changes to a mini spider segment that has the same styled game-play as the ball part. Then it turns into a auto part representing the downloading of the Killbot. After that, the music beat drops, and the player enters a triple speed cube segment that's very similar to a part in Fake A Doom that also involves a ball spam part. After that, a 3 second auto part comes next. After that, a wave - mini UFO dual comes next that's very confusing due to the abrupt and frequent red flashes. Then you play a ball - cube dual that uses the same confusing effects as the last dual. Then you turn into a wave - ball dual that, again, uses the same confusing effects as the last two dual segments. Then you turn into a wave - cube dual that lasts for 4-5 seconds, and then it turns into a 3-4 second auto segment. After that, you play as a robot - cube dual involving straight up memory to pass due to its simple gameplay and confusing effects. After that, you play as a ball - spider dual that uses the same gameplay and effects as the last dual. After that, you play a extremely hard ship part that involves very tight parts, a lot of orbs blocking the way, and infrequent straight-fly to make it more difficult. After that, you play as a mini UFO that uses a lot of flashes, tight paths, and a upside down portal to make you die at the last part. Then,, the level ends with the words Killbot appearing, and the credits and "thanks" afterwards. Trivia * The song for Killbot has been deleted on Newgrounds, as announced by Lithifusion. * The new song for Killbot is Sweet Dreams, as announced by Lithifusion. * The level uses more than 82000 objects, which is why it exceeds the limit of the number of objects in the level at the time of creation (the maximum number of objects in version 2.1 is 80000). * The level was originally gonna be verified by Antares, who superbuffed this level, making it extremely inconsistent. Lithifusion got upset about this so he reverted the level to its original form, and Antares quit the level. Walkthrough In other languages Русский References Category:User Created levels Category:Memory Levels Category:Upcoming levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:2017 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Demon Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Levels with a removed song